Episode 01
is the first episode of the Koi to Senkyo to Chocolate anime series. It was released on July 6, 2012. Takafuji Academy is unsettled after several school-related cases occur over the past few days. One such accident involving a student being run over, forcing the school's student council president to vacate his position. Meanwhile, the Food Research Club, along with many other school clubs established in Takafuji Academy, is facing the inevitable crisis of being dissolved. Synopsis One night, a girl atop a building carefully stalks her target: two people carrying briefcases in the dark of the night. It turns out that these two people, one of them a member of the general affairs committee, are to engage in a shady transaction, and certain documents are exchanged for a large sum of money. The girl quickly grabs snapshots of the transaction using her digital camera, and when the two targets leave quietly, she casually leaves her post. However, someone already tracked her location, and in a split second, the girl who witnessed the exchange was hit over by that certain someone, and leaves the girl in a pool of her blood, with the evidence destroyed for good. Meanwhile, what appears to be a normal day for Yuuki Oojima begins. He gets woken up by his dormitory neighbor and childhood friend Chisato Sumiyoshi and, during their conversation, ends up getting slapped for "showing something weird" that morning. The two later meet up with Mifuyu Kiba, who comforts Yuuki for being slapped in the cheek by Chisato, and they quickly head off to school. They quickly head to the Food Research Club headquarters, where Yuuki is welcomed by Michiru Morishita, who is looking for something while trying to sneak her hand under a cabinet. The sight is quite embarrassing for Yuuki since he should be able to see something that should not be seen, and Chisato is quick to point that out to him. Meanwhile, the close friends Kii Monnenzaka and Ai Sarue make their entrance along with the club's genius Nozomi Edagawa, who is once again stuck in the failure of one of her inventions. Soon, Oboro Yumeshima comes in and shows what he has for the club: a white sweet stick that he wants everyone to try out. Yuuki has to endure Oboro's teases, especially calling those white sweets "yaoi sticks". The others, on the other hand, anticipate Oboro's new treat for them, although Yuuki stops Chisato from tasting the sweet stick because it's made of white chocolate, and she prefers to not eat chocolate for some reason. Then, the club adviser, Hazuki Shinonome, comes in to bring them grim news, but not after chugging down a mug of beer in the morning. Soon, she tells the club that the Food Research Club, among many others, are in danger of being shut down, due to a move by Satsuki Shinonome, who now runs for the position of Student Council President. Meanwhile, at the meeting hall of the Student Council, things get a bit rowdy as the discussion of the incident of special student bullying points to a member of the Public Order Committee being related to the incident according to the head of the General Affairs Committee, Moheiji Tatsumi. Soon, Satsuki Shinonome, the head of the Finance Committee, enters the scene, and analyzes Moheiji's observations, and even uncovers some suspicious transactions in the General Affairs Committee's financial records. Moheiji is forced to shift the topic to avoid being scrutinized himself, so he suggests returning to the main topic. The topic about Satsuki's initiative quickly reached the school, and many of the other clubs involved voice out their concern for their respective clubs, which will be closed down in favor of better appropriation of school funds. Of course, the Food Research Club had this talked about as well, and since they have already dismissed the possibility of Satsuki not taking her plans seriously, they decided to look at the candidates for the meantime. In the school courtyard, they see one of the two candidates running for the position of Student Council President, and it is the unusual and quirky Moheiji Tatsumi, who despite wearing a mask appears to be somewhat normal-looking to many. Soon, Moheiji approaches them and hands out a card, which is revealed to be a cash card of sorts. Of course, Moheiji did not admit that this is a bribeto ease his way into the elections, but proceeds to give out more of those cards to the other students anyway. Soon, a rather well-endowed girl soon collides with Yuuki, and as they see her go to a bus ride heading for the school's factory, Yuuko picks up what appears to be the girl's key that she dropped during the collision. Upon returning to the Food Research Club headquarters, Chisato voices out her refusal in supporting Moheiji. This leaves the club in a pinch without someone that can oppose Shinonome's plans. Hazuki then suggests that the club itself should choose someone who would run for the student council elections. Yuuki thinks that it is an impossible feat since they would face fully-established people in the student council. However, Chisato points out that there are no other options left, and there's nothing to lose. With the support of the entire Food Research Club, they decide to oppo Satsuki Shinonome in the student council elections. However, the club also unanimously chose Yuuki himself as their candidate for the elections. Characters By order of appearance *Yuuki Oojima *Chisato Sumiyoshi *Mifuyu Kiba *Michiru Morishita *Nozomi Edagawa *Ai Sarue *Kii Monzennaka *Oboro Yumeshima *Hazuki Shinonome *Moheiji Tatsumi *Satsuki Shinonome *Reiji Saga Category:Episodes